


As Long As I'm With You (everything will be okay)

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Fire injuries, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting burnt, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Just be cautious when reading I suppose, M/M, Married Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Uhhhh I don't know if this counts as violence or not, Unconsciousness, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: As Roman crawled on the floor, underneath the smog that would definitely choke him if he wasn’t careful, he could feel heat grazing his skin. He hissed and made a few pained noises, determined to find his husband. Roman would rather die trying to find Virgil than flee without him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	As Long As I'm With You (everything will be okay)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely suck ass at making titles. This title is baaaad but this was originally supposed to be a drabble that ended up being WAYYY too long to be a drabble. So uh, if you don't like fire, or people getting burnt or anything like that, then don't read
> 
> Also, I have no idea how these things work, since I'm not a firefighter. Just read and enjoy

Screams of Virgil’s name could be heard as the house was engulfed in bright red flames, rapidly melting and destroying everything Roman and Virgil had built together. All of their memories. All of the souveneurs from the countless years they’d loved each other. Eleven years of marriage, burnt. Dissipating into ashes. But Roman wasn’t concerned about any of that right now. 

Roman didn’t know where in the house Virgil was, and was so desperately trying to find his soulmate before the flames consumed him too. They’d been doing their own things when the fire had begun. 

As Roman crawled on the floor, underneath the smog that would definitely choke him if he wasn’t careful, he could feel heat grazing his skin. He hissed and made a few pained noises, determined to find his husband. Roman would rather die trying to find Virgil than flee without him. 

Eventually, Roman came across a body sprawled out across the floor, lying unconscious. Roman’s heart dropped to his stomach, the fleeting thought that Virgil could be dead haunting his mind. Hastily, Roman hopped to his feet and effortlessly lifted Virgil into his arms, finally making a run for it through the wreckage, where he could finally hear sirens outside. He finally, in agonizing pain, made it outside with his darling still in his arms. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at how bad Virgil must’ve looked right now. It was too upsetting. 

Tons of firefighters ran to extinguish the flames overwhelming the house, while two others took Virgil from Roman’s arms. Roman finally exploded in a fit of hysterical tears. “Is- is he- is he dead?” he sobbed, feeling a blockage in his throat every time he tried to utter a syllable. 

“We don’t know yet,” was all that was revealed. Roman was taken away from Virgil so he could be examined as well. Roman watched through pained eyes as the scene of firefighters trying to wake up Virgil’s unconscious frame slowly faded from his sight. Roman flinched and yelped as he was examined and patched up, his mind only focused on Virgil. 

About ten minutes later, a male firefighter approached where Roman was being cared for. He carefully handed Roman what looked like a picture frame. Roman sniffled and tried to distinguish what it was through the salty tears clouding his eyes. “What… what is this?” he asked. 

“It’s something we recovered,” the fireman replied. “A wedding photo, I’m assuming.” 

Roman choked out a sob. “O- oh…” he replied simply. “Th- thank you… how is Virgil? Is he gonna live?” he asked fearfully. 

The fireman gained a pitiful expression. “It doesn’t look good… our team is trying our best to wake him up, but it’s looking like he won’t survive.” 

Roman’s heart felt like it had shattered in his chest, cutting through his ribs. He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in his own sorrow. Fifteen years of love and eleven years of marriage, only for this to happen. Why didn’t the fire just kill Roman too? What karma was this? What deity let this happen?

Tears dripped onto the cracked glass of the photo. He was lucky the actual photo inside hadn’t been damaged. This was potentially the only bit of Virgil he had left. 

As Roman got lost in his own spiral of petrifying thoughts, falling deeper and deeper into utter despair, a firewoman- one that was helping revive Virgil- appeared beside Roman and the person taking care of him. 

“He’s alive,” she informed them. “And awake. But you both are being taken to the hospital. But it looks like you’ll both make it out of this alive.” 

Roman had never felt so much relief wash over him in his entire life. He let out a huge sigh, finally relaxing. Sure, their house was up in flames right now, but at least the single most important thing in that house was okay. 

“May I see him?” asked Roman. 

“You may, but he might not be able to talk that well right now,” the woman informed him. “He did request to see you, though. That was the first thing he said.”

Roman allowed himself to be helped to his feet, and had to restrain himself from just dashing over to Virgil. When he could finally see him, he was being hauled onto a stretcher so they could carry him away in an ambulance. Roman cautiously stood by his side, raking in how badly Virgil was burnt. Half of his face was scorched, and he had burn scars all over his body. But to Roman, he still looked like the same, gorgeous Virgil he knew and loved. 

Virgil’s head slowly turned so he could look at Roman, and a small smile made its way onto his face when he spotted his husband. “Hey,” he greeted, his voice hoarse and almost nonexistent. 

“Hey,” Roman greeted back with a charming smile. “I’m so glad you’re okay… I thought I’d lost you…”

Virgil managed a laugh. “Come on, it’ll take more than fire for you to lose me. You’re stuck with me until the Earth ends.” 

Roman snickered and shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. “That is certainly a blessing, my love~” 

They were both escorted to the hospital, and despite the fact that everything had been destroyed in that house fire (with the exception of the photo they were able to save) and they would have to start fresh, they knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.


End file.
